


On Air

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nick brings Louis on as a guest on his show</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Air

**Author's Note:**

> fyi i know close to nothing about how a radio show words but i hope you like it anyway!!

“Nicky?” Louis grumbled pushing himself up into a sitting position and looking around the room in confusion.

“What’s wrong, love?” Nick mumbled around his toothbrush as he walked out of the joined bathroom and leaned against the threshold between the two rooms.

Louis frowned, biting his lip as he looked over Nick’s fully dressed form and styled hair. “Where are you going?”

“’M going to work, Lou, you know that.” Nick laughed as he walked back into the bathroom, the sound of running water filling the room.

“But why? Can’t you stay here?” The hybrid pouted at Nick, his lower lip stuck out cutely as his kitten ears slowly flattened into his hair. “Please?”

“Darling, you know I can’t stay home.” Nick felt a tad guilty though when he sat down next to Louis so he could pull his shoes on, noting the small sniffle that the hybrid let out. 

“I get lonely when you’re gone.” The hybrid admitted looked down into his lap sadly. Usually Harry would come over and spend time with Louis while Nick was working but since the boy had left on tour a week ago Louis had been spending the time alone.

Nick sighed, pulling Louis into his side and pressing a kiss to his rumpled hair. “How about I stay until you fall back asleep? And I’ll be home a little after you wake up.”

Louis agreed a tad grumpily but settled down next to Nick none-the-less, cuddling into the older lad’s chest, his tail settling over Nick’s thigh. Nick hummed quietly rubbing over the hybrid’s back until the sound of its gentle snores filled their room. Nick separated himself from Louis’ hold, careful not to wake him.

“Bye, lovely.” He murmured pressing a kiss to the hybrid’s forehead before collecting his things and dashing out the door.

When Nick finally stumbled into the studio he was almost an hour late and the show had already started. Matt gave him an eye roll when he entered the booth, catching him mid-speech.

“Well look who finally decided to grace us with his presence.”

“Shut it, Finchy,” Nick grumbled as he settled into his seat, pulling his mic down to face him.

“Long night?”

“More like long morning.”

“Aw, poor Grimmy,” Matt teased. “What happened?”

“My kitten was a tad clingy this morning.”

“Louis, right?” Nick mumbled a quick “ya” before he continued. “Why not bring ‘im here? We’d love to meet him.”

“I don’t know…”

“It’s not up to you.” Finchy interrupted. “It’s up to the Breakfast Show listeners. So if you guys wanna meet the love of Grimmy’s life shoot us a call and now some music from the lovely Emeli Sande.”

“You’re impossible,” Nick laughed as he watched the phones light up.

“Not my fault all you do is go on and on about him every morning.”

“Piss off,” Nick laughed, swatting at Matt before leaning forward to speak into his mic.

“So I guess we’ll take some calls now… and our first caller is Adrianna. Hi, love how are you?”

“Oh my gosh, hi! Um, I would love to meet Louis!” The girl squealed. “I wanna know if he’s as adorable as you say he is!”

“Thanks for your call, love~” Nick said as he closed the connection before switching to another.

The rest of the show followed in a similar fashion: listeners pleading with Nick to bring Louis on the next day’s show and Finchy’s constant stream of teasing, on Nick’s behalf of course. And Nick closed the show with a rather “we’ll see” on Louis’ being on the next show.

“So are you really gonna bring him on?” Matt asked as they walked out of the studio.

“Like I said we’ll see,” Nick said, patting him on the back before getting into his car.

*~*~*

Any doubts that Nick had about bringing Louis on the next morning completely vanished when he walked into the flat to find the hybrid passed out on the sofa in one of Nick’s t-shirts with his teddy clutched tightly to his chest. And when the older lad carefully sat next to the hybrid’s sleeping form he saw the dried tear tracks along its face and his heart did this weird little swoop.

“Kitten,” He murmured, shaking the hybrid’s shoulder gently. “’M home.”

“Nicky?” Louis mumbled his voice rough with sleep. He blinked his eyes open and let out this adorable little squeak that made Nick’s heart flutter. “I missed you!” The hybrid squealed as he jumped into Nick’s arms.

“I missed you too, lovely.” Nick laughed, cradling the back of Louis’ head in his hand as he pulled the hybrid tight to his chest. “But you won’t have to miss me tomorrow.”

“You’re staying home?” Louis asked hopefully pulling away from Nick to give him a dazzling smile.

“No…” Nick began, scratching at Louis’ kitten ears when they began to descend into his hair at Nick’s words. “But you get to come with me.”

“On the radio?”

“If you wanted-” Before Nick could even finish his sentence Louis had jumped back into his lap, hugging him tight and nuzzling into his chest.

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Nick said, sealing the deal with a kiss.

*~*~*

“Nicky, does this mean I’m a DJ?” Louis asked as they drove to the following morning, thankfully on time.

“Sure, love today you can be a DJ.”

“But, Nicky what if I’m better than you and they kick you off?” And honestly, Nick couldn’t hold back his eye roll at that. Louis loved to make flippant comments like that, completely innocent most of the time, but they still grated Nick’s nerves a little and he had to bite back the rather scathing reply that was on the tip of his tongue.

“We’ll see today I guess,” Nick mumbled instead, pulling into a free spot a few paces down from the studio where a few girls were crowding the door.

“Ready, Kitten?” Nick asked just as the girls began to scream when they realized that the pair had arrived.

Louis began fidgeting in his seat then, his ears low in his hair and his hands playing with his tail, all of his confidence vanishing as the screams got louder. A quiet whimper escaped past his list when Nick opened his door and the full volume of the sound reached his ears.

“It’s alright, love.” Nick murmured, as he opened his door ducking down to Louis’ eye-level and giving him a smile. “They’re just a tad bit excited to see you.”

“They’re not gonna hurt me right?” Louis nearly whimpered cuddling into Nick’s arms as they both stood up. 

“Of course not,” The older lad soothed wrapping a protective arm around the hybrid’s shoulders as he led them toward the entrance, and consequently the group of girls crowded by it.

“Hi, Louis! Hi, Nick!” A girl with short, curly hair said waving at the hybrid but making no move to get any closer. “How are you?”

“We’re wonderful, love, how are you?” Nick replied relaxing a bit when he realized that the girls weren’t going to charge them.

“Good!” She said smiling before giving Louis a soft smile. “You’re cuter than Nick mentioned.”

Louis blushed at that, causing the girls to coo at him when he ducked under Nick’s chin to hide it. “T-thank you.”

“He’s so cute,” A different girl squealed to her friends. “Can we get a picture with you guys? Please?”

“Sure, love, as long as my kitten is okay with it.” Nick looked toward Louis who nodded a little shyly. “Come on then.”

The girls clustered around them then, two on each side and one of them handing Nick a cell phone to take the picture with. 

“Smile…” He said holding the camera out in front of them, trying to get everyone in it. 

“You guys are the best,” She thanked the couple as she retrieved her phone from Nick. “And you’re really cute together, just saying.”

“I know!” Nick agreed with a smile as Louis waved goodbye to them with a pretty blush coloring his cheeks. “But we gotta go in now, so bye loves!”

“Bye!” They chorused as Nick and Louis walked into the studio. The couple made their way to the booth slowly, Nick introducing a very flustered Louis to his co-workers.

When they finally reached the booth Finchy was already seated and grinned wolfishly when they walked in.

“Well, hello there.” He said in an exaggerated flirtatious tone, his eyes raking over Louis’ small curvaceous body.

“Kitten, this is Matt Fincham and just ignore everything he says because he’s a right twat.” Nick muttered, dropping into his seat and pulling Louis down onto his lap.

“Nicky!” Louis gasped, scandalized. “You said that word was bad!”

“Kitten,” Nick sighed just as Finchy laughed out “Nicky?” with an evil smirk on his lips.

“Shut up,” Nick grumbled. “We have a show to start.” 

“So, Grimmy,” Finchy said after their introductions. “We have a very special guest on today don’t we?”

“We do actually. And I believe he’s someone who you are all familiar with.”

“Let me take a guess: is it that kitten of yours?”

“He has a name, but you’re right. Say hello, love.” Nick said nudging Louis a little toward the mic.

“Hi.” Louis murmurs shyly, his voice light and soft and just a tad bit shaky. 

“So, Louis, how do you feel about being on the show?” Finchy asked that smirk back in place as he waited for the hybrid’s answer.

“Excited; ‘cause I get lonely when Nicky leaves for work and Hazzy had to go away so I was by myself.” Louis babbled toying with the sleeves on his jumper.

“Poor, lad,” He said in sympathy. “Do you ever listen to your Nicky’s show?” He said, Louis’ nickname for Nick dripping in sarcasm as it left his mouth.

“Sometimes; if I’m not sleeping or if me and Hazzy don’t go out,” Louis mumbled distractedly, his eyes looking over the various buttons in front of them with interest. “What’s this one do, Nicky?” He asked pointing out the small circular buttons that were flashing blue.

“It shows that there are people on the phone lines,” Nick sighed, glaring at Finchy as he literally howled with laughter at Louis’ continuous use of the nickname.

“I wanna talk!” Louis squealed reaching forward and pressing one of the buttons before Nick could stop him. “Hi!” Louis laughed when a confused voice sounded over the speakers.

“Hi, Louis!” The voice responded the voice light and high and Louis laughed again, his tail waving excitedly behind him, nearly hitting Nick in the face much to Finchy’s pleasure.

“What’s your name?”

“Oh, um, Adrianna.”

“Sorry but I don’t know you and Nicky said I shouldn’t talk to strangers bye!” Louis giggled, pushing the button and disconnecting the call. “Sorry, Nicky.” The hybrid sighed leaning back into the older man’s chest and looking at the other radio host’s face in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” The hybrid pouted making him laugh even harder.

“Grimmy, I can’t,” Matt wheezed, bending over with how hard he was laughing. “He’s just- he’s adorable.”

“Am not,” the hybrid protested, crossing his arms over his chest and a glum expression evident on his face. “Right, Nicky?”

“Sorry, lovely but you are.” Nick murmured with a smile, pressing a kiss to Louis’ nose. “And I think it’s time for some music.” He switched to an Ed Sheeran song, the soft acoustic melody drifting over the speakers.

“Hey, Nicky?” Louis whispered, cupping his hands over Nick’s ear and glancing at Matt wearily. 

“What, love?” Nick replied just as quiet a smirk forming on his lips when the other DJ looked over at them with suspicion.

“Is his name Finchy cause he looks like a bird?”


End file.
